indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
John Lennon
John Winston Lennon MBE (Liverpool, 9 oktober 1940 – New York City, 8 december 1980) was een Engels popmusicus en oprichter van de Liverpoolse groep The Quarrymen, die later bekend werd als The Beatles. Samen met Paul McCartney, George Harrison en Ringo Starr had Lennon met deze groep een belangrijke rol in de popmuziek. Familieachtergrond De familienaam van Lennon komt van O'Leannain of O'Lionnain, een veel voorkomende naam in de Ierse graafschappen Fermanagh en Galway. Zijn Ierse grootvader Jack Lennon was in 1858 naar Liverpool verhuisd. Ook Johns vader Alfred zong als bijverdienste. John werd in Liverpool geboren (in tegenstelling tot wat vaak wordt beweerd niet tijdens een Duitse luchtaanval), als zoon van de steward Alfred Lennon en Julia Stanley. Zij was volgens eigen zeggen ouvreuse. Zijn vader was vaak maanden op zee en ging in Nieuw-Zeeland wonen toen John vijf jaar oud was. Pas in 1964 zouden zij elkaar terugzien. Lennon woonde vanaf zijn vierde jaar bij zijn moeders zuster, Mimi, in de wijk Woolton. Volgens zijn oma zou Mimi een betere ouder zijn dan Julia. Mimi was een goed mens maar volgens John veel te streng en zij gaf hem niet veel liefde. Op 15 juli 1958 werd zijn moeder doodgereden door een dronken politieman. Julian en Sean Lennon, de zonen van John hebben met wisselend succes een muzikale carrière welke echter volledig is overschaduwd door de artistieke erfenis van hun vader. Zij kregen overigens weinig fysieke steun van hem: toen Julian een kleine jongen was verliet John zijn moeder Cynthia Powell om niet meer terug te keren en Sean was vijf jaar oud toen John werd vermoord. The Beatles Lennon is een markant figuur in de popmuziek gebleken. Toen de Beatles in het midden van de jaren 60 besloten zich meer uit te spreken over maatschappelijke vraagstukken en de gebeurtenissen in de wereld (bijvoorbeeld Vietnam), tegen de wens van manager Brian Epstein in, ontwikkelde Lennon zich tot een spreekbuis van een generatie. John Lennon veroorzaakte een internationale rel en een boycot van de Beatles door een interview met de Evening Standard. "The Beatles zijn populairder dan Jezus Christus", beweerde hij, wat hem niet alleen kwam te staan op een platenboycot in de VS, maar ook op een etherboycot door de NCRV. In november 2008 werd hem deze bewering officieel vergeven door het Vaticaan.Vaticaan vergeeft John Lennon, NRC.nl, 24 november 2008 Lennon kwam meer en meer onder invloed van de avant-garde-kunstenares Yoko Ono. Hij verliet zijn toenmalige vrouw Cynthia Powell en trouwde in maart 1969 met Yoko Ono. Zijn huwelijk met Cynthia dateerde van 23 augustus 1962. Het paar had een zoon, Julian. Onder invloed van Ono werd Lennon radicaler, en maakte hij langzaam een beweging naar links. Hij nam bijvoorbeeld in 1968 Revolution met de Beatles op. De harde singleversie (de B-kant van Hey Jude) was al duidelijk uitgesproken, maar in de zachtere elpeeversie op The White Album (die eerder was opgenomen) toonde hij zijn twijfel over de richting waarin hij ging. "We all want to change the world/but when you talk about destruction/don't you know that you can count me out" waarbij in het nummer het laatste woord veranderde in in. In november van dat jaar gaven John and Yoko (ze zagen zich als een eenheid) de elpee Two Virgins uit met een naaktfoto als hoes. De muziek werd steeds obscuurder. The White Album bevatte al een ontoegankelijke geluidscollage van Lennons hand (Revolution 9); The Wedding Album (1969) bevatte opnames van hun hartslagen met om en om hun voornamen geschreeuwd; Live with the Lions (1969) bevatte opnames van alleen maar stilte. Toen de Beatles langzaam ophielden te bestaan, ging Lennon solo en sprak hij zich nog meer uit. In maart 1969 bleven John en Yoko bij wijze van huwelijksreis een week lang (van 25 maart tot en met 31 maart) in bed in kamer 902 in het Amsterdamse Hilton Hotel (de "Bed-In"), zij wilden hiermee wereldvrede promoten en protesteren tegen de oorlog in Vietnam. De beelden haalden voorpagina's van kranten over de hele wereld. In juli 1969 werd de anti-oorlogsmantra Give peace a chance uitgebracht, die opgenomen is tijdens hun tweede Bed-In (volgens sommigen hun derde, na een mislukte Bed-In op de Bahama's) in het Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montréal (Canada). In oktober bracht John met de Plastic Ono Band de klassieker Cold Turkey uit nadat de overige Beatles lieten weten niet geïnteresseerd te zijn in de song, en in november stuurde hij zijn MBE-medaille (Member of the Order of the British Empire) terug uit protest tegen de oorlog in Biafra. In februari 1970 schoor Lennon zijn lange haren af en bracht Instant Karma! uit. Solo Nadat de Beatles in april 1970 definitief uit elkaar gingen, ging Lennon op de door de Beatles ingeslagen weg verder. In het klassieke album John Lennon/Album Plastic Ono Band, was Lennon op zoek naar zichzelf in plaats van naar John de Beatle. In die tijd was hij daarvoor in therapie bij de Amerikaanse psycholoog Arthur Janov, die meende dat opgebouwde frustraties konden worden bevrijd door schreeuwen: de 'oerschreeuw'. In Mother schreeuwt Lennon dan ook om het verlies van zijn moeder. In God verklaart hij uiteindelijk 'I don't believe in Beatles/I just believe in me/ Yoko and me/And that's reality/The dream is over.' Later, in 1971, bracht Lennon Imagine uit. Het gelijknamige album bereikte wereldwijd de top van de hitlijsten. Met de dood van Lennon negen jaar later werd dit album opnieuw erg populair. In 1972 verscheen Lennon in de MDA Telethon gepresenteerd door de befaamde acteur/komiek Jerry Lewis. Tijdens deze telethon, die als doel had spierziekten te bestrijden, zong Lennon Imagine en Give Peace A Chance. Lewis introduceerde Lennon door te zeggen: "John and Yoko. let's hear it! let's get 'em out! John Lennon! John, Yoko! John, Yoko! John, Yoko! John.... I tell you what, hold it, cool it, cool it: I would suspect that John Lennon is one of the wisest showman I've ever met. He know what he is doing. He has split. Let's thank him very much." De volgende elpees gingen volgens vele critici in niveau achteruit. Het album Mind Games (1973) verkocht slechts matig en de titeltrack bereikte met moeite de top 20 in de VS en strandde op plaats 26 in het VK. Het daaropvolgende album Walls and Bridges (1974) leverde hem zijn enige nummer 1 hit op tijdens zijn leven: "Whatever Gets You Thru the Night", een duet met Elton John (nota bene een goede vriend van Lennon). John Lennon en Elton John zongen het lied live in Madison Square Garden, samen met Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds en I Saw Her Standing There. Dit optreden, tevens het laatste live-optreden van Lennon, belandde op Elton's live-album Here and There. In 1975 bracht Lennon nog Rock and Roll uit, een verzameling rock 'n roll-nummers, als genoegdoening aan Chuck Berry die met succes claimde dat Come Together uit 1969 wel erg veel leek op zijn nummer You Can't Catch me. In het begin van de jaren 70 besloten John en Yoko zich te vestigen in New York en ze vroegen een verblijfsvergunning aan. Ze kwamen in aanvaring met de regering-Nixon die Lennon als een politiek gevaar beschouwde en hem ook liet schaduwen door de geheime dienst. Een jarenlange juridische strijd volgde. Nadat Nixon in 1974 wegens het Watergateschandaal het veld moest ruimen, werd Lennon in 1976 definitief een Green Card toegekend. In 1975 schreef Lennon nog met David Bowie Fame, en trok hij zich terug om zich te richten op de opvoeding van zijn zoon Sean. Hij schreef nog wel wat songs en maakte enkele demo's, maar was niet actief aan het opnemen. Samen met Yoko maakte hij verre reizen en nam hij de tijd om zijn kapitaal verstandig te beleggen. Hij leerde ook zeilen, iets wat hij altijd al had willen doen. thumb|left|150px|Ingang van het Dakota-gebouw waar Lennon op 8 december 1980 werd vermoord. In 1979 kondigde Lennon echter aan weer een plaat te willen maken. Die verscheen in het najaar van 1980. Het album, Double Fantasy, deed aanvankelijk weinig. Critici verwachtten een Lennon zoals ze zich die herinnerden en die hoorden ze niet, ook al omdat Lennon had aangekondigd weer de straat te willen opgaan om te demonstreren. De plaat toont echter een Lennon die zijn wilde haren is kwijtgeraakt, die liedjes zingt over zijn liefde voor Yoko Ono (Dear Yoko, en Woman) en zijn zoontje Sean (Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)). Hij zong over hoe en waarom hij uit de muziekwereld stapte (Watching the Wheels). De titel van het album (Double Fantasy) had John gehaald bij de naam van een bloem die op de Bahama's groeit. Lennons dood Zijn terugkeer in de muziek was echter van korte duur: op 8 december 1980, om tien minuten voor elf in de avond werd Lennon voor zijn huis in het Dakota gebouw aan 72nd Street neergeschoten door Mark David Chapman met een .38 Charter Arms-revolver. Lennon werd nog in een politieauto naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, maar had al te veel bloed verloren en overleed kort daarna. Om 23:15 uur werd hij dood verklaard. Lennon werd op 10 december gecremeerd in Ferncliff Crematory in Ardsley, New York. Yoko Ono heeft tot op de dag van vandaag nooit willen zeggen wat er met de as van Lennon is gebeurd.thumb|right|200px|Strawberry Fields in Central Park Na de moord op Lennon steeg Double Fantasy wereldwijd naar de top van de verkooplijsten. Twee singles van het album, (Just Like) Starting Over en Woman, werden grote hits, evenals het oudere Imagine. Van Johns soloplaten werden, enkel en alleen in de Verenigde Staten, 14 miljoen exemplaren verkocht. De moord op Lennon bracht overigens geruchten op gang dat deze het werk was van de Amerikaanse overheid die beducht zou zijn voor de invloed die Lennon nog zou hebben op het publiek. Na de moord verscheen Lennon nog incidenteel op de hitparade als er oude opnamen werden uitgebracht. In 1984 onder meer Nobody told me van het album Milk and Honey en in 1992 Instant Karma! ter gelegenheid van een reclamecommercial voor Nike-sportschoenen. In 2007 werd de film Chapter 27, over de moord op Lennon vanuit het oogpunt van de moordenaar, uitgebracht. Lennon-fans protesteerden tegen deze film, omdat ze bang waren dat Chapman de wereld in zou gaan als een held. De film had geen succes. In 2009 verscheen de film Nowhere Boy, die beschrijft hoe Lennon The Quarrymen oprichtte. Ook laat de film zien hoe Lennon werd verscheurd door enerzijds de loyaliteit aan zijn tante, bij wie hij sinds zijn vijfde levensjaar in huis woonde, en anderzijds liefde voor zijn labiele moeder. Eerbetoon *In Central Park, tegenover het appartement van Lennon en Yoko Ono werd later een herdenkingsmonument opgericht: het Strawberry Fields memorial. *In Havana, Cuba, staat een standbeeld van Lennon. *In 2001 werd het vliegveld van Liverpool hernoemd tot Liverpool John Lennon Airport. Video/dvd * Imagine (1988) * Lennon Legend (1997) * Gimme Some Truth (2000) * The Mike Douglas Show with John Lennon & Yoko Ono (2002) * Give Peace a Chance (2002) * The Messenger (2002) * Sweet Toronto (2002) * Year of Peace (2003) * LENNON LEGEND the very best of john lennon (2003) * The Dick Cavett Show:John & Yoko Collection (2005) * Remembering John&Yoko (2005) * Killing a Beatle (2005) * The U.S. vs. John Lennon (2006) * Chapter 27 (2007) * Lennon Legend (Limited Edition) (2007) * Nowhere Boy (2009) * Naked Lennon (2010) Literatuur * Albert Goldman: The lives of John Lennon, 1988. (vert. De levens van John Lennon, 1989. A.W. Sijthoff, Amsterdam) ISBN 90-218-0361-5. Albert Goldman, muziekrecensent, lector aan de universiteit van Columbia en schrijver van de verguisde biografie over Elvis (1981), jaagt met The lives of John Lennon de lezers opnieuw door flinke insinuaties in de gordijnen. Het boek kwam hem op een doodsbedreiging te staan. En zelfs de genuanceerde Bono van U2 reageerde furieus in het nummer God part 2, op Rattle and Hum (1988). Als hij en andere critici goed hadden gelezen dan presenteerde Goldman speculaties over Lennons leven veelal als feiten. Goldman gebruikt in zijn boek vaak wendingen als "Lennon zou eventueel...", "vermoedelijk" of "misschien", waardoor hij bekritiseerd wordt als zijnde een roddelaar die gaarne niet-bewezen feiten oprakelt. Dat er tussen Lennon en Brian Epstein in april 1963 op een hotelkamer in Barcelona iets seksueels heeft plaatsgevonden wordt tegenwoordig door de meeste Beatle-/Lennonvorsers als aannemelijk beschouwd. Dat zij tot aan de dood van Epstein (augustus 1967) een seksuele relatie hadden, zoals Goldman beweert, is daarentegen echter nooit onomstotelijk bewezen. Toch lijken veel geruchten en voorvallen, die Lennon in een minder gunstig daglicht stellen, nooit ver van de waarheid. Met encyclopedische zin voor nuchterheid kunnen we verwijzen naar het bestaan van andere Lennon-literatuur, waarin hij dermate wordt geïdealiseerd dat alle aspecten en voorvallen die uit zijn grillige temperament zijn voortgevloeid, genegeerd of buitengewoon oppervlakkig behandeld worden. * Jann Wenner: "Lennon Remembers" ISBN 1-85984-600-9 of ISBN 978-1-85984-600-1Jann Wenner, radio-interviews uit 1970. Jann Wenner is popjournalist en medestichter van het blad Rolling Stone. In deze interviews met Lennon uit 1970 (heruitgegeven in 2000) breekt Lennon zelf de mythe van de Beatles af en veroordeelt hij niet zomaar Goldmans biografie. * Robert van Yper: "Lennon", 2005 – geïllustreerd met zwart-wit foto’s - ISBN 90-6445-381-0 (samen met de cd "Imagine No John Lennon – A Tribute", waarop in totaal 22 door diverse artiesten gebrachte Lennonsongs, waarvan de laatste vier in MP3 formaat). * Larry Kane: "John Lennon. De man, de mythe en de waarheid", 2005. ISBN 90-499-0012-7. De journalist Larry Kane heeft een biografie over Lennon geschreven waarin hij in elf hoofdstukken John Lennons complexe karakter bespreekt. Kane laat oude bekenden, waaronder maîtresse May Pang, aan het woord en verrast met nieuwe bronnen zoals Pauline Sutcliffe (zus van Lennons boezemvriend Stuart Sutcliffe). Ook schenkt hij aandacht aan de vermeende homoseksualiteit van Lennon en zijn leven na The Beatles. * Cynthia Lennon: "John", 2005. ISBN 0-307-33855-X. Cynthia Lennon, de eerste vrouw van John Lennon en moeder van zijn eerste zoon Julian Lennon, schreef deze erg persoonlijke biografie van haar ex-man. Het boek laat u vanuit de ogen van Cynthia Lennon het leven van John Lennon zien, vanaf het moment dat ze hem leerde kennen op de kunstacademie tot op het moment van zijn dood. * Philip Norman: "John Lennon, De definitieve biografie", 2008 ISBN 978-90-229-8949-4. Philip Norman bracht in 1981 het boek Shout uit, dat gezien wordt als één van de beste boeken die er over The Beatles geschreven zijn. Voor deze biografie over John Lennon mocht Philip Norman onder andere Paul McCartney en Yoko Ono interviewen. Later hebben zowel Yoko Ono als Paul McCartney laten weten spijt te hebben van hun medewerking aan het boek. Het boek werd controversieel omdat Norman in het boek beweert dat John fantaseerde over seks met zijn moeder Julia, en over een liefdesrelatie met Paul McCartney. McCartney heeft na het publiceren van dit boek in interviews verteld dat daar niets van klopt. Volgens McCartney is het überhaupt ondenkbaar dat John Lennon ooit homoseksuele gevoelens zou hebben gehad. Externe links *Live aankondiging van Lennons overlijden tijdens de Football-game Miami Dolphins en New England Patriots door commentator Howard Cosell *Official Death Announcement John Lennon (Aankondiging staat in het midden van de tape) Categorie:Brits misdaadslachtoffer Categorie:Brits gitarist Categorie:Brits singer-songwriter Categorie:Brits zanger Categorie:Hippiecultuur Categorie:The Beatles Categorie:Geweldloosheidverdediger Categorie:Vermoord zanger